


After A Long Hunt

by ErinRose1994



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinRose1994/pseuds/ErinRose1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at a smutty fanfic with (sort of) wing!kink<br/>I wrote this a while ago and it went missing >.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After A Long Hunt

Dean walks into the hotel room only to see cas sat in front of the TV, lookin inquisitively at the screen. Suddenly, moaning starts on a low volume. Dean walks over and sees the "XXX Chanel" password laying on the bed.  
"Cas, buddy, what're you watching?"  
"This woman sounds like she is in pain?" He questions.  
"They're having sex, she isn't in pain, they-" he paused "where did you get this password?"  
"It was in your wallet" cas said plainly, not taking his eyes off the screen as the woman screams.  
"She has said all sorts of profanities, even blaming god" he adds.  
"Dude, not cool to go through my stuff. I told you about personal space, remember?" Dean verbally scolded Cas, then hid the password back in his wallet.  
"I also found this" Cas held up a condom and studied it.  
"Cas!" Dean yelped, snatching the condom and putting it in his pocket.  
"What were you even looking for?" Dean asked, flicking through his bag.  
"Money, I wanted whatever it is next door was having. She sounded so desperate to have it, and her companion told her to show him the money. I was hoping he would come here next, but he didn't"   
Dean stared at Cas in shock.  
"That... er..."  
"Are you alright Dean? Do you want some of what she had?"  
"Yes but that's a different matter. Cas, Buddy, they were having sex... Like the people on your program" Dean explained, feeling rather uncomfortable with the noises still coming out the TV. Cas turned back to look at the TV just as there was a close up of the man thrusting into the woman from behind. Cas let out a strange groan.  
"Dean..."  
"Yeah?" Dean sounded concerned.  
"Something has happened... I don't..."  
Dean walked up to Cas and held back a laugh, turning away.  
"What is this...?" Cas panicked, looking down at his crotch.  
"It means that you like what you're seeing" Dean replied simply.  
"Get rid of it!" Cas demanded.  
"I can't, you have to do that"  
"Show me" Cas was stood gripping Dean by the shoulders "please"  
"I... er..." Dean looked around the room, any reason to leave "Sam!"   
Sam stood in the doorway looking at the pair, Cas hard and holding Dean while the TV blared out porn.  
"It's not-" Dean started.  
"I'm out" Sam interrupted quickly, turning around and going back out the way he came.  
"Dean please, I need you" Cas pleaded, shaking dead slightly.  
"Don't say that!" Dean quipped, trying to get away.  
"I'm scared Dean, please"  
Dean had rarely known Cas to be scared, and even rarely to beg for help. His huge blue eyes were burning into Dean like a lost puppy.  
"You can't tell anyone"

"Okay lie down here" Dean helped Cas get comfy on his bed "now, you gotta put your hand down your trousers, and rub it, like that woman was doing to the man on the tv"  
"Are you sure?" Cas seemed sceptical and rather scared.  
"I can't believe I'm gonna do this" Dean cringed, and held Cas's wrist, moving his hand down his trousers.  
"Oh!" Cas exclaimed as Dean let go of his arm.  
"See? You'll be fine" Dean shrugged, going to wash his hands. Walking out, he stops, seeing Cas laying on the bed, hips raised and eyes closed.  
"You could have waited until I left" He groaned, walking past. Cas grabbed dean by the arm.  
"Please stay? I'm still scared, the man on the TV exploded"  
"Er, no thanks buddy" Dean chuckled, trying to walk away.  
"Please dean" Cas begged, looking him in the eye.  
"It's a private thing, I shouldn't-"  
Cas pulled dean onto the bed, who rolled, only to be caught by Cas, who now had a hand on Deans chest.  
"Dude, get off" Dean sat up and straightened his jacket, a button of his shirt was broken.  
"You carry on, I need to change"  
Whilst topless, and searching for a new shirt, Dean stopped dead in his tracks. Surely he must be hearing things. But there it was again, a faint moan of his name.  
"Dean... Dean, I don't like this any more, I feel weird"  
Dean walked out the bathroom and covered his eyes quickly.  
"Dude, I don't wanna see your junk!"  
He snapped, turning around.  
"It just fell out" Cas explained "and it won't go back in"  
Dean sighed, and turned to face his struggling friend. A weird feeling in his stomach, something he hadn't experienced in a while. Maybe it was the TV, it was turning him on. But as he thought about it, he realised the TV was no longer on, and the only other thing in the room was Cas, sprawled out on the bed, cock in his hand, and hair a tussled mess. Surely he couldn't be the reason. Dean liked girls... Didn't he?  
"Cas... I know a better way. It might help both of us" Dean said quietly, walking towards Cas, cheeks bright red and tugging his thumb nervously.  
"Anything to help you" Cas nodded, letting go of himself. Dean looked down at Cas's hard throbbing cock jutting out from his trousers and gulped, sitting beside his friend. He gently took hold of it, hands shaking. Cas looked at him, puzzled.  
"You said it was a private thing?"  
"Well, sometimes two people have the same problem, so they share..." Dean tried to explain, a nervous lump gathering in his throat.  
"Oh, okay" Cas chirped, unzipping Deans jeans with one hand.  
"It would be easier if we..." Dean started, before pulling his shirt off "didn't have these in the way" he finished, before taking his jeans off. Cas nodded and did the same, starting with his trousers.  
"Could you leave the coat on? And the tie?" Dean asked, grabbing Cas's hand as he went to undo his tie. Instead, he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, before putting his trench coat back on.   
"Is this alright?" Cas asked, getting comfortable again. Dean felt his forehead get warm as he looked at his friends sculpted body.  
"It's perfect" he nodded, getting comfortable beside Cas.   
"You can't tell anyone about what I'm doing for you" Dean pleaded, taking the condom from his crumpled jeans.  
"I promise" Cas crossed his heart.  
Nervously, and slightly reluctantly, Dean leaned in to kiss Cas. As their lips met, Cas followed Deans lead in their passionate encounter.  
"I promise to be gentle... I know I'm your first" Dean whispered, moving his kiss lower down and nibbling on Cas's collarbone.  
"Am I yours?" Cas asked through a moan, closing his eyes.  
"In a way" Dean assured him, taking hold of Cas's waist as he moved his kiss down. Dean took Cas in his mouth, and gagged slightly, still not sure if this was right.  
"Oh" Cas exclaimed, bucking his hips automatically before running his fingers through Deans hair. He observed Deans actions, every lick, every hand movement, until he pulled away. Without asking, Cas replicated what he had seen. He went down on Dean, sucking gently whilst running his tongue up his member. Dean gasped in shock, not expecting it to feel this good. He closed his eyes and tried to forget who was performing the act, but his mind kept wandering back to Cas, naked. He realised that maybe it was the right thing, maybe he did like Cas the way he liked girls.   
Cas pulled away then, looking up at Dean for approval, who just smiled in response, not able to think.  
"You need to get onto your hands an knees" Dean explained whilst rolling the condom down his cock "but first, I need you to do that again, to make this wet" he added, gesturing to the condom now on him. Cas did as he was told.  
"Okay, are you ready?" Dean asked, gesturing for Cas get onto his hands and knees.   
"I guess so?" Cas furrowed his brow.   
"I promise to be gentle" Dean assured him, before placing his hands on Cas's lower back and hip. With one last look at Cas, and one quick thought about what he was about to do, Dean slowly pushed the tip of his cock against Cas's hole. Cas jumped slightly, only to be reassured by dean hushing him softly, rubbing his lower back with his thumb.  
"You'll be fine" Dean promised, pushing into Cas slowly, only the very tip inside him.  
"No going back now" Dean muttered to himself. He waited for Cas's body to adjust, regretting not preparing him a bit more. Once Cas relaxed a bit, dean pushed in another inch. He repeated this process until he was halfway in.  
"Are you alright buddy?" He asked Cas softly, worried by his friend's unusual silence.  
"Yes... I think" Replied a small voice.  
"Does this hurt?"  
"A little"  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"No!" Cas yelped, making Dean jump.  
"Okay, just a bit more" Dean replied, pushing in another inch, repeating his process again. Cas gave out a small cry, causing Dean to pause.  
"I'm sorry Cas, am I too big?" Dean asked, genuinely concerned. Cas nodded as a response, biting his lip leaving him unable to speak.  
"This is as far as I will go" Dean promised, pulling out a bit. Cas sighed, arching his back slightly. A pleasing shiver rolled down Deans spine as he pulled almost all the way out, Cas tight around him.  
"You feel amazing" he complemented, before pushing himself back in. Dean continued to be slow, rubbing Cas's lower back soothingly as he did so. After a short time, he could feel that Cas had loosened up a bit, so he tried pushing further in. Cas let out a loud yelp, jumping slightly.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Dean gasped, pulling out half way as he felt Cas get tighter "I didn't mean to hurt you"  
"You didn't... It felt..." Cas tried to express himself, but instead he just sighed, relaxing once again. Dean realised that he had found the good spot, and gently went for it again, this time causing Cas to buck his hips backwards against Dean's, forcing him further in. This set off a kind of chain reaction, as every time Dean hit that sweet spot, Cas would buck his hips, causing Dean to hit it again.  
Smiling proudly, Dean began to speed up his movements, rolling his hips as he did so, his hands gripping Cas's waist tightly.   
"Oh Dean" Cas moaned, causing Dean to stop in surprise.  
"I didn't tell you to stop!" Cas snapped, pushing back against Dean, who simply chuckled and continued. Cas was gripping the pillows with such force they were starting to tear, so Dean flipped him over and flung his legs over his shoulders. Dean took hold of Cas's cock and began to work it in time with their movements. Every so often , Dean would nibble at Cas's ankle, causing the angel to yelp, though dean could tell that he liked it. A lot.  
"Dean, something's happening..." Cas seemed panicky.   
"I know, I can feel it" Dean groaned, slamming hard into Cas, still working his member with one hand. Dean threw his head back, moaning Cas's name in pleasure.  
"Oh god... Dean!" Cas panted, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut.  
"Nearly there!" Dean yelped, feeling Cas throbbing around him. With a cry, dean came hard into Cas. The angel followed immediately, coming over his chest and his wings shooting out from behind him simultaneously, knocking over the lamp beside the bed, causing it to smash on the floor. Dean lowered Cas's legs, panting.  
"Wha- what was that?" Dean stifled a laugh, looking at Cas bewildered.  
"I don't know" he answered breathlessly, panting as he lay back.  
Dean shuffled over and lay beside him, resting his head on Cas's chest and laying an arm and leg over him. Cas's wings encased them both protectively. Cas smiled proudly as he realised, Dean was now his human. Dean looked at Cas's wings around them, and he too realised that Cas was now his own personal angel.  
"We can't let anyone know Cas, I'm sorry..." Dean sighed glumly, holding Cas tightly with one arm.  
"I understand" he agreed, running his fingers through Deans hair.   
"I told you that I would fix you" Dean joked, closing his eyes and resting on Cas's chest.  
"That you did"

"Thank you" Cas smiled, buttoning up his shirt.  
"Cas, buddy, please..." Dean groaned, looking at Cas whilst putting his jacket on.   
"I know, I won't tell anyone" he assured Dean, straightening his tie.  
"It would ruin our friendship, and Sam's too, if anyone found out"  
"So, we pretend nothing happened?" Cas seemed hurt by Deans statement about friendship.   
"You're my buddy, Cas, nothing more. I am sorry, but it's how it has to be" Dean sighed and went into the bathroom. Cas sat on the bed, staring at the floor, feeling hurt and slightly betrayed. Meanwhile, Dean rested his head on the mirror and sighed, leaving a mark on the mirror in which he drew a heart.   
"I love you" he whispered under his breath, before wiping the heart away.

"You guys ready to go?" Sam asked, throwing their bags into the back of the Impala.  
"Yeah I gave Cas the money to pay for his porn show" Dean laughed, climbing into his car.  
"I can't believe he watched that" Sam laughed as well, having been told that Cas found the code for the channel.  
"I was just as shocked when I walked in. It was almost as awkward as you walking in on me trying to escape"  
"I doubt it, that just looked wrong" Sam joked, playfully pushing Dean. Dean didn't laugh, just faked a smile, remembering how he had hurt Cas.  
"Right lets go" Sam clapped his hands, bringing Dean out of his daze.  
Cas was in the back seat looking exhausted and messy. Dean glanced back once, then drove on towards their next location.


End file.
